For example, the devices are telephones connected to a privately used telecommunications system. For service purposes, when telephones log in to the telecommunications system, buildings and room numbers are also noted, which makes it easier for the service employees to allocate telephone numbers and rooms to each other.
However, location information can also be stored for other devices in a local data transmission network for example, the location of data processing equipment, printers, scanners or of other devices.